


Blood on His Sword

by planetundersiege



Series: Shangst Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Fighting, Gladiator Lance, Injury, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Shangst Week 2018, Voltron, gladiator ring, prompt, shangst, sword - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shangst week 2018: Day 4: Gladiator ring.Lance is captured by the galra and is forced to endure what Shiro once had.





	Blood on His Sword

Lance’s heart pumped blood through his body faster than it ever had before, it hurt and it felt like his heart was about to fail thanks to over exhaustion. He could barely breathe, he had cramps in his side, and an unbearable ringing sound echoed inside of his ears, while the smell of iron haunted his nostrils, the smell of fresh blood that had been drawn with his sword, along with his own blood that tainted his uniform into a darker shade of purple.

He saw the enemy, a monster of atleast ten feet who slowly walked towards him with a devilish grin across his face, and blood that colored his gray hands. This thing was a killing machine, and it’s goal was to slay Lance just as it had slain thousands of innocent prisoners before him. This was the life of a captive, the galra empire watched their deaths for fun.

He knew he wouldn’t make it, all he could do was to buy more time, not take those few extra seconds for granted every time he dodged an attack. He would die, but that wasn’t the worst part.

Shiro…

Lance remembered his lover with a heavy heart, how he had refused to tell him about his time as a gladiator, and now Lance knew why. Shiro just wanted to forget all of this hell he was forced to endure. Shiro had been scarred for life by this arena, and now it was Lance’s turn here, but unlike Shiro, he wouldn’t survive.

Oh how he wished he could tell Shiro how much he loved him one last time.

But it’s hard to speak when you laid limp on the floor, to never stand up again.


End file.
